Man of Steel Prequel: Russia's Daughter
by Fictionstv
Summary: Kara is discovered by the Russians in 1985 and is used as part of Soviet defense strategy against NATO. As Kara helps the Soviets the Green Lantern Corp. takes notice.


**Man of Steel Prequel: Russia's Daughter **

**By Empirestv**

**Author's Note: **This is a prequel to Man of Steel (2013) and a Man of Steel II fanfiction on my account.

The Soviet Typhoon class submarine was on routine patrol around the Arctic Circle. It was the largest and most powerful in the Soviet navy capable of launching a nuclear warhead towards the United States or her allies. The Soviets did not expect to find Canadian ships this far north, but they did expect a possible confrontation with the Americans. It was a game each nation played to project power on the other. The NATO allies fought for Arctic dominance near Alaska, Canada, Greenland, Iceland, and Norway while the Soviets defended the coasts of Siberia. Each side crisscrossed the Arctic in an attempt to know where each other was.

The Soviet submarine Captain looked at a map of where their position should be. "Let's break the ice on the surface and take a look around," the bored Soviet Captain said to his XO. The submarine went up to the surface easily breaking the ice above. The boat shifted as it broke free.

The XO took a team of officers to the surface to look around. Seeing nothing they reported down to the Captain who then also went up. Looking through binoculars the Soviet Captain saw nothing but ice. "Let the men have some time on the ice and then prepare to dive down below," the Captain ordered his XO.

Looking out again, the Captain saw something in the distance. Was it a polar bear? The object came closer and the Captain realized it was a person. "What's the temperature outside?" the Captain asked his XO.

"It is -20C Captain," he answered.

Still the figure in the distance was slowly walking towards them. "Send a team to recover that person," the Captain ordered.

"Sir, what about our position?" the XO reminded him.

"I don't think this person is a spy," the Captain said. "Make it quick."

A Russian team made their way across the ice to recover the individual. What they found was unexpected. It was a young blond woman with blue eyes in a metallic suit. "Who are you? Where are you from?" a sailor asked her in Russian.

She replied in an alien language. "Do you speak English," a Lieutenant asked her.

Again she merely stared at them. "Bring her to the boat," the Lieutenant ordered.

The Russian sailors escorted the woman back to the submarine. The Captain, the XO, and the ship's doctor approached the woman once she was on the deck of the ship. "I am the Captain of this vessel. Where are you from?" he asked.

The woman simply stared and talked gibberish. The Captain then tried the same greeting in English, then French, and then German. The woman listened intently and then nodded.

"I understand you," she said pointing to her temple.

The officers gave each other odd looks. "Are you cold? Are you sick?"

"I do not feel cold. I am having trouble breathing," she said gasping.

The doctor watched with concern as she fell to her knees and started coughing blood. "It could be tuberculosis Captain," he said.

"We have to leave her here for the sake of the crew," the XO advised with a whisper.

The woman seemed to have heard the remark and got back to her feet. "Where are you from?" the Captain asked again.

"I have a ship," she said.

This intrigued the Captain. "Describe it for us."

The woman looked over the submarine in the ice. "It is similar to yours but it moves through space," she said.

The Captain considered the woman. "Report our position to Moscow and prepare a party to find this ship," he ordered his XO.

* * *

><p>The woman was allowed inside the ship where she was allowed to use the Captain's quarters to take off her wet armor. Underneath was a blue suit with a family crest on the chest. She was given a parka jacket and a pair of paints, which she put on. Once she was done changing, she was given warm coffee and food in the officer's meal room.<p>

She tasted coffee and indicated she didn't like it. "What is your name?" the Captain asked.

"My name is Kara-Zorel," she said.

The Captain tried to figure out where such a name would come from, French Canadian perhaps. "This is a Soviet submarine. You are not a prisoner here, but it is not safe for you to be outside in this weather. We can arrange to have the Canadian or American government pick you up once we reach port. Are you a Canadian or American citizen?"

"I am neither. When you see my ship you will understand," she said.

* * *

><p>Kara walked with the Russian sailors to her ship. The Russians had to go down an ice cave to find it but eventually made their way to an ice cavern that held the ship. The sailors look at the ship in awe. "Don't touch anything," she told them as they went inside.<p>

The sailors looked over the ship in amazement. The XO approached her after he had toured the ship. "You are not from this planet," he guessed.

"No, the key that activates the ship has been lost and my crew was killed. I went into hibernation 20,000 of your years ago hoping my people would find me. The ship detected higher than radiation levels and woke me," she said.

"I must tell the Captain," the XO said and then looked for his radio man.

The sailors went back to the surface and radioed the ship. "We have found the ship. There is something I must tell you Captain."

The Captain waited for a transmission from Soviet command. His orders were to abandon the alien ship but to invite the woman back to Russian port for a debriefing. The explanation was that any attempt to dig out the ship would require additional ships that would cause attention. Since the ship was on Canadian soil the threat of conflict was too high.

The XO brought back the sailors and Kara back to the submarine. "We must leave your ship behind. We do not have the tools to take it out of the ice. Our planet is divided into different sections," the Captain said showing her a map.

"To take the ship out of the ice would require Canadian cooperation," he said pointing the map where Canada was.

"Then ask them," she said simply.

"The Canadians and the Americans are not friendly towards our nation. It is not possible," he said.

"Your planet is not united in a common cause and vision? There is no planetary council?" she asked.

"We have the United Nation's Secretary General, but he has very little power. I will explain to you everything once we are on our way, but we must leave now," the Captain said.

"Very well," Kara agreed.

* * *

><p>The Typhoon Soviet submarine headed back to Russian port without NATO realizing they were even there. "The difference between our two nations is one of philosophy. The Soviet Union believes that every citizen should be taken care of with food, medicine, housing, and basic necessities. We believe that if we work together we can make for ourselves a better world. The Americans believe that greed can inspire people to work harder but it often neglects the poor and workers. In America, the rich become very rich and the poor workers are exploited," the Captain said.<p>

"On my world, every individual is born to serve a specific purpose. I was born to be a scientist and to terraform new worlds for my people. Every profession was equal and all resources were shared evenly among the people," Kara said.

"It does not sound much different than the Soviet Union," the Captain said.

"You are their leader and superior to the other men on the ship. Explain this inequality," she asked.

"It is true that there are still inequalities but that is human nature. The point is that everyone plays a role in our society. Everyone is needed and no one is discarded."

"I wonder what my role will be," Kara said.

"The Soviet Premier will have to answer that."

* * *

><p>The submarine came to port with little drama. The Russian sailors were a little giddy about a woman on board the submarine but she rarely interacted with them. She exited the ship once all the sailors had gone. The officers and Kara were greeted by a Soviet Admiral, a Political Officer, and lower level officers. Kara watched as they all saluted each other.<p>

"Why do you make this gesture?" Kara asked the Admiral.

The Admiral eyed the Captain wondering what to make of the woman. "It is a sign of respect to a superior," he said flustered.

"Then I shall give you due respect Admiral," Kara said giving him a salute.

The Admiral awkwardly saluted her back. "Kara Zorel, I am here to assist you with your stay while you reside in the Soviet Union," the Political Officer said.

"Thank you," Kara said to him.

"For the safety of all Soviet citizens I must ask that you come with me. We do not know if you have any diseases that could cause an epidemic."

"I shall follow your procedures," Kara agreed.

Once the two had left, the Admiral turned to Captain. "Your men are to remain in port and follow quarantine procedure. Your men cannot leave until we are absolutely sure no one was contaminated."

"I understand Sir," the Captain said.

"You will be remembered in Soviet history for this discovery," the Admiral smiled. The Captain smiled back. He knew the Admiral was lying.

* * *

><p>After quarantine procedures were done, Kara's blue suit and armor was placed in bins. Kara was fully aware of quarantine procedures as she would go through it every time she would come back from a planet. The Soviet procedures were strange to her though. They attempted to take her blood but the needle would simply break off.<p>

"I cannot break the skin," the doctor reported.

"Can you take any sample at all?" the Political Officer asked.

"No Sir. Her skin cannot be sampled with the tools available," he said.

Kara then felt sickly in front of the doctor and coughed up blood. She covered her ears and closed her eyes. "What is happening to her?" the PO demanded.

"You're too loud," she said as she heard every noise in the room. She opened her eyes but saw her muscles and bones in her hands. "What is happening to me?" she gasped as her skin seemed to disappear.

The doctor placed ear protection over her ears and sunglasses on her eyes. Kara could still see through the sunglasses as if they were not there. She could see the muscles, bones, and organs of the doctor and the PO. The scene horrified her, but she tried to keep her discipline.

"I am having trouble adapting to the atmosphere," she said to them.

The PO turned to the doctor. "There is your sample doctor," he said referring to the blood on the floor.

* * *

><p>Later, the doctor was summoned to testify before hospital administrators and Soviet political officials. "I can confirm that the blood is not human. It appears to react with activity during the day and very little activity during the night. It is interacting with solar radiation. I tested the blood samples against bacteria and viruses but there was no effect. I heated the blood sample to boiling temperatures but the blood remained. All attempts to destroy the blood have failed. It is indestructible," the doctor said.<p>

"We must run further tests to see if the blood has any weaknesses," a PO said.

"How is the patient now?" another asked.

"We placed her in a vacuum chamber for long periods of the day. She is able to survive without air for hours at a time and the zero pressure does not seem to affect her lungs. While in this vacuum her heart continues to beat, so I can only assume that her cells do not require oxygen for long periods of time and that a buildup of carbon dioxide does not affect her," the doctor said.

"Can you take any additional samples?"

"Not unless she coughs up blood. No needle will penetrate her skin. I even tried a scalpel and it would not cut her. We tried to cut a sample of her hair and it would not cut. I can only assume that the molecular structure of her body is so dense and compacted that we do not have the tools necessary to take a sample," the doctor said.

"Do you have any reason to believe she has any diseases that could contaminate the population?"

"It is quite the opposite. Taking a microscope to her skin I found that it was completely clean of any bacteria. Her body is indestructible so not even bacteria can feed off her skin."

* * *

><p>Kara meditated for hours to control her new powers while in her chamber. While in the Soviet submarine she was able to hear the sound of whales outside the ship. The engine room was constantly in her mind, and she found herself unable to sleep. With her eyes it was like the walls of the submarine were no longer there and that she was floating in the ocean. To compensate she would often close her eyes and wear ear plugs designed for when someone would go shooting.<p>

Kara taught herself to concentrate by learning to read books. Her translator helped her to listen to people and speak to people but not to read. Occasionally she would see right through the book, so she focused on each letter.

While she was reading, a short but fit man came to see her. "My name is Vladimir and my job is to ensure your comfort while in the Soviet Union," he said.

"What if I wish to stay?" she asked.

"You mean to become a citizen?"

"Yes, a citizen of your nation," she said.

"I can help you petition the government for that purpose. In the meantime you are to be treated as an honored guest," he smiled.

"What about my ship?" she asked.

"Your ship is on a Canadian island. We do not have their authorization to move it. We think it best if it not be disturbed."

"You don't want anyone else to know about this discovery do you?" Kara realized.

"The world is very unstable right now. News of your existence could create complications," he said.

"The radiation my ship detected. They were nuclear explosions in the atmosphere? You use nuclear energy as weapons in your own atmosphere?" she asked amazed.

"We did in the past. Not so much now."

"This planet has only managed to reach its moon and some of your probes have reached planets in your solar system. But you have never left your solar system," Kara realized.

"No, we have not."

"I will not interfere in the natural evolution of your species. You fear war with other nations. Allow me to give your nation a little peace of mind," she offered.

* * *

><p>Vladimir and a number of KGB agents watched Kara as she readied herself on the soccer field. Suddenly she jumped high in the air and landed back down. The KGB was thoroughly impressed by her jumps, run time, and physical strength. She was to practice against Russia's toughest wrestlers and boxers and easily defeated them.<p>

At the shooting range, Vladimir handed her an AK-47 rifle. "Let's see how well you do," he challenged.

Kara took aim with her falcon eyes and fired. The kick of the rifle didn't even make her flinch and she didn't need to breathe for long periods of time. She hit the target without difficulty from far distances. Even when the rifle was on full automatic the weapon did not rattle on her shoulder.

"What if?" Kara wondered.

She aimed the rifle at her foot and fired. The bullet blasted through her boot but didn't penetrate her foot. She took off the boot and looked at the smashed bullet in amusement. "Get her a new boot," Vladimir ordered someone at the range.

"I cannot be hurt by your weapons," she smiled.

"Let's test that theory shall we."

* * *

><p>KGB agents took up rifles and fired at Kara. With super-fast reflexes she dodged a number of them but some hit the mark. The busted bullets fell to the ground after hitting her. "How do you feel?" Vladimir asked.<p>

"I felt it but it didn't hurt," she said.

"We're going to try a much larger gun. You ready for it?" he asked.

She nodded. The KGB fired a canon at her which hit her square to the chest. Kara took off her jacket which was in flames but otherwise she was fine. "Alright, that stung a little," she admitted.

The KGB tested Kara with explosives and shells but none of them caused her to even have a scratch. "It's like her skin is made of diamonds," one commented.

Additional lab tests were done to see Kara's limits. They used low energy electrocution and then higher but not even her hair stood up. They tested her skin with acid, liquid nitrogen, and fire but nothing happened. They then had her lift heavy objects starting with a car and then finally a tank. With each day she appeared to be getting stronger.

* * *

><p>On one day while she leaped into the air to beat a new record she found that she could simply fly away. The stunned KGB called it in as she took off. Soviet air towers noticed the flying object in their airspace and immediately summoned fighter jets.<p>

MIG -25 fighter jets went after Kara to shoot her down. Not realizing they couldn't hover, Kara immediately stopped allowing the jets to circle back around. The leading MIG fighter fired on her with a missile. Kara had never experienced being hit with a missile and panicked. She stared at the missile intently and then suddenly red beams of light sliced into the missile exploding it in midair. Kara touched her eyes in amazement.

The MIG fighters were alerted not to fire on Kara and departed. Kara flew back to the field where the KGB was at. "Did you know you fly?" Vladimir asked accusingly.

"No, I did not know until this moment. My eyes can heat things until they explode. I never knew I could have these powers," she said amazed.

"She destroyed an incoming missile," a KGB agent told Vladimir.

Vladimir smiled at Kara. "I think we should chat with the Soviet Premier."

* * *

><p>Kara was dressed in a military uniform with a Navy Captain's rank respecting her role as Captain of her previous vessel. Soviet Premier Gorbachev and a number of high ranking Soviet officials followed him. Vladimir was also in his military uniform. Vladimir and Kara gave Gorbachev a salute, which he returned.<p>

"Thank you for your service son," Gorbachev said to Vladimir. "I will see the Captain alone."

"I will pick you up when you are done," Vladimir told Kara.

Kara followed Gorbachev to his office. "Take a seat," he offered her.

Gorbachev poured himself a shot of vodka and gave Kara shot. "I understand you can fly now," he said impressed.

"My record is Mach 3 now," she said.

"Very impressive. I also understand you can tear through any metal and you can use your eyes to destroy anything," he said.

"That's true," Kara confirmed.

"The American President Ronald Reagan, you've heard of him?"

Kara nodded. "He seems like a good man but never since the Cuban Missile Crisis have I felt that nuclear war was possible between our two nations. So much has changed since then. We have mobile nuclear warheads in hidden locations, we have submarines that can launch from anywhere in the world, and we have missiles that can go into space and hit any target on the globe," Gorbachev said.

"I understand."

"The Americans are moving nuclear missiles into Western Europe, and they are increasing their stock pile. I'm not asking that you attack the United States. I would never ask that of you. I only ask that you use your powers to destroy incoming missiles from the United States and her NATO allies."

"If you had assurances I could block every nuclear missile from the Americans what would deter you from hitting the Americans first?" Kara asked.

"We would never strike first," Gorbachev insisted.

"A rogue General or submarine captain perhaps? I cannot participate if it leads to the extinction of your race," Kara said seriously.

"Your presence is highly classified. No one will know about your powers except a very select group of people. Could you destroy a thousand incoming nuclear missiles all launched at once? Could you destroy a missile headed towards Vladivostok and Moscow at the same time?" Gorbachev asked.

"No," Kara admitted.

"I will never assume that you can provide a missile shield for the Soviet Union. All I ask is that you save as many Soviet citizens as you can."

"And if the Soviet Union fires first, I will stop as many missile as I can from reaching America and NATO allies," Kara said.

"Then we have a deal," Gorbachev agreed.

The two clinked glasses and downed their shot.

* * *

><p>Vladimir waited for Kara to exit the office. "What you told the Soviet Premier is between you and him. You don't need to tell me anything," he told her.<p>

Kara smiled at him. "I'll tell you anyway."

Vladimir smiled. "That's alright. It's better for someone in my position to have plausible deniability," he said.

"We should go somewhere. Where would you like to go?" she asked him.

"You have to petition the government before you can go outside the locality," he said.

"You're always about the rules. I like that. Let's go to Paris," Kara suggested.

Vladimir's face turned white. "If you were to defect to the West it would be better for me to end my own life," he said.

"Come with me then. We can defect together," she enticed.

Vladimir stared at her as his mind raced. "No," he said shaking his head.

Kara smiled. "You're a loyal man Vladimir. I'll tease the Americans for you if you'll come with me to Paris," she said.

Vladimir smirked. "Deal."

* * *

><p>Kara put on her blue gi and then started putting her armor on. "What is that symbol for?" Vladimir asked.<p>

"It's a family crest. It means hope," she said.

When she was finished, Kara looked completely black except her face. "Let's tease some Americans," she smiled.

The KGB and MIG pilots watched as she shot off into the sky. Kara went as high as she could entering outer space and experienced zero gravity for the first time outside a spaceship. She then shot towards the west. Within minutes, she was at the West German border. Immediately NATO alarms went off as Kara went past the German border towards France.

The US base in Germany immediately went into attack mode as pilots raced to their fighters. Kara took her time touring the German cities and then went through Italy seeing all the sights. The tourist in Italy stared in stunned amazement as a black object circled the tower of Pisa. Kara then went through Spain before going towards Paris.

By then NATO jets went after Kara. She gleefully outmaneuvered them and then picked up speed. With a cry of effort she accelerated over the Atlantic towards the east coast of the United States. She sped past Metropolis and Gotham towards the country side. In Kansas, two parents with their small child saw a black object shoot across the sky. Kara kept building speed until she started circling the Earth. The air around her became red hot and still she persisted until she could break her record. She noticed that when she went to the dark side of the planet her speed would decrease. She realized that her power came from the yellow sun. In space she faced the sun soaking in the radiation.

* * *

><p>Vladimir exited the Paris airport while escorting by Soviet embassy officials. "Take me to the Eiffel Tower," he said.<p>

Once he reached the top, Kara was already there for him in a black dress. "How was the chase?" he asked in English so they wouldn't bring attention to themselves.

"Too slow," she replied with a smile.

The two went to dinner overlooking the river near the Eiffel Tower. "There's so much I can do for the state. I can help you build better engines. I can help you control satellites so you can access any satellite friend or foe alike. I could possibly help you to go to the moon," Kara said.

Vladimir smiled at her idealism. "The country is going broke. Even with your help we don't have the money."

"The nation is not utilizing its resources properly. It is too cold for the people to farm or mine but what if we could terraform the planet?" Kara wondered.

"Terraform?" Vladimir wondered.

"Yes, we will warm the planet so that Russia can start farming in Siberia. You would be able to access the entire territory of Russia instead of small sections," Kara said.

"What of the nations to the equator?"

"Likely they would become scorched deserts and some of Russia coastline would be flooded but in the end the Soviet people will be better off," Kara said excitedly.

"St. Petersburg was built on swampy land. I do not know about this plan," Vladimir pointed out.

"I just want to give you hope for a better world."

* * *

><p>In Moscow a rocket went into up into the air towards space. Twin beams of red light sliced into the missile causing it to explode. Additional smaller rockets were launched. Kara flew around them punching them with enough force that they would explode.<p>

"Excellent work," Vladimir said to Kara as she came down.

"We can do more," she said.

"Show me."

Kara flew over the Arctic Ocean and created waves by screaming into the water. The sound waves went through the water bouncing off a Soviet submarine. Kara then dived into the ice cold water and gave the submarine a nudge verifying she had detected it. She came out of the water and spun around throwing the water off her. She floated gracefully over the water and then breathed on the water creating an ice floor for her to walk on.

A missile suddenly erupted from the water into the atmosphere. Kara shot up to intercept it but before she could reach the missile a green flash caused it to explode. The force of the blast stunned Kara. She looked around for the source of the beam but saw nothing.

* * *

><p>That night, Kara looked up at the sky with the painful realization that Krypton's star would be too faint to find. A ship suddenly appeared next to her. Kara watched as a figure exited the ship. He was humanoid with an alien purple head. His suit was green and black, which glowed in the dark.<p>

"Identify yourself," Kara demanded of the alien.

"I am Abin Sur," he said.

"What do you want?" Kara asked.

"I am responsible for this sector. You are not meant to be here Kryptonian. You are threatening to influence the path of humanity in a dangerous way," he said.

"I am a Soviet citizen now. I belong here no longer as a guest," Kara replied. "You say you are responsible for this sector? Where were you during the Great War? Where were you during the Cuban Missile Crisis when mankind was on the verge of extinction?" Kara accused.

"I do not influence mankind's destiny. I cannot let you interfere in the natural evolution of mankind," Abin Sur said.

"You're not strong enough to stop me," Kara told him.

There was another green flash of light from behind revealing a slender man with a purplish face. "I came as requested," Sinestro said.

Sinestro looked over Kara. "A Kryptonian child? Why did you need me?"

"She has absorbed the radiation from the yellow sun. She is far more formidable than her appearance suggests," Abin Sur said.

"Let us put her to the test," Sinestro said entertained. His ring glowed creating a green sword. Kara blasted him with laser fire blinding him. Just as he recovered, Kara kicked him high into the air. A moment later, Kara punched him hard into the ocean. A green fist smacked Kara stunning her. Abin Sur flew right at her wrapping her up in green ropes. Sinestro rose from the ocean with an annoyed expression on his face.

Kara struggled with the green energy ropes and then spun around quickly. Abin Sur got caught in the tornado and was forced to release his hold. The ropes around Kara dissolved. Sinesto fired a green blast at Kara stunning her. Sinestro went in for another strike but Kara recovered just in time. She screamed an ear piercing sound at him. Sinestro backed away in pain. Kara punched him to the face and then kneed him to the gut devastating him. Kara grabbed his wrist breaking it and forced the ring to Sinestro's chin. Kara then breathed on Sinestro turning him into an ice block. An enraged looking Sinestro fell back down into the ocean.

Abin Sur flew up to meet Kara. "I do not want violence," he said.

"Of course not now that you're losing," Kara said.

Abin Sur placed green chains around Kara's body so she couldn't move her limbs. Kara eyed Abin Sur's ship and sliced into it with her laser vision. Abin Sur immediately let go of her and used a shield to block her laser vision.

"It looks like I found something you're afraid of Abin Sur," Kara said mockingly. She grabbed him by the neck and accelerated around the Earth. Once the sun hit the horizon, Kara placed herself directly in the sunlight. Abin Sur's suit became a dull green in the yellow rays.

"Come back when you have an army," Kara glared at him. Kara punched him hard breaking his ribs and then threw him back down towards the Earth. Abin Sur's green suit turned red as he descended. Kara then flew back towards Sinestro who had already taken flight. He formed swords in the air and threw them at Kara. The swords acted on their own to slice at her. Sinestro watched as Kara dodged the swords. With perfect timing, Sinestro formed a long canon and blasted Kara with green energy.

Sinestro caught up with Kara and wrapped her up in a net. He then swung the net around and around until he threw it down towards the ground. Kara impacted the ground with an explosion of rock. Kara glared up at Sinestro. Her civilian clothes were ruined revealing the blue gi underneath. She shed them off keeping only her boots. Kara leaped off the ground to attack Sinestro, but he immediately formed a green cage keeping her at bay.

"That should keep you," Sinestro said confidently as she struggled to get free. Suddenly an explosion hit Sinestro stunning him. The cage broke apart as Sinestro lost concentration. A MIG squadron fired more missiles at Sinestro flying past Kara.

Sinestro quickly created walls and shields to block the missiles but the first impact had injured him. Kara flew alongside the MIG fighters firing lasers at Sinestro further inuring him. In desperation, Sinestro turned to face the MIG squadron and aimed his ring at them. He fired at one of them but a green bubble blocked his attack. A weakened Abin Sur encased the MIG squadron and Kara in a bubble so they could not move.

"They are innocent Sinestro. We must regroup," he said.

"You are right," Sinestro admitted.

The two shot off into space and then the green bubble collapsed allowing the squadron and Kara to move again. Kara shot up into space to go after them, but they then disappeared in a flash of green light.

The MIG pilots were sworn to secrecy by the Soviet air force and Kara gave an explanation of the event with Vladimir with her. "Their powers come from their rings. They can form physical objects through energy according to their imagination. These constructs are only as stable as the mind that creates them," Kara said.

"Are they a threat to the Soviet Union?"

"No, they just wanted me. They believe I will influence human affairs. They will come back with more," Kara said.

"We have already taken possession of the ship and hidden it away in the Ural Mountains. You are the prize of the Soviet Union. We will not allow any harm to come to you."

"Thank you comrade General," Kara said appreciatively.

* * *

><p>The two defeated Green Lanterns went back to Oa where they briefed the Council of Elders on what had happened. "The radiation from the yellow sun has increased the Kryptonian's powers. She is aiding one of the Earth nations disrupting the balance of power on the planet and interfering with the natural evolution of the planet," Sinestro accused.<p>

"Is the Earth aware of alien life now?"

"Only one nation is aware, but that could change," Abin Sur answered.

"If we send a squad of Green Lanterns we will no doubt be victorious," Sinestro pressed.

"It is likely the humans will then know of other alien races in the galaxy. That revelation could cause turmoil for their society."

"Are they to remain in ignorance forever?" Sinestro asked.

The Elders said nothing. "Go back to Earth and attempt to reason with the Kryptonian woman. Do not engage the humans," the Elders ordered.

* * *

><p>Vladimir found Kara working in her lab on the terraforming technology. She had a small staff with her to assist her. "I need more materials," she said to him.<p>

"There is no money left for it," he told her.

"Take what you can from your outposts," she said referring to the Eastern Block.

"They are already rebelling against us. We would not be able to hold them," Vladimir said.

"Why are the people resisting this philosophy that everyone be treated equally and be given sufficient resources to live?" she asked bewildered.

"Humans need incentives to prosper and to invent," he said simply.

"I don't need such things," Kara said.

"You were genetically designed to be a scientist, to put your whole life into your work. Human beings are not designed this way," Vladimir explained.

"Then they should. I can teach you to grow humans in a laboratory using only the most superior DNA. I can create for you an entire race of people that will work hard without incentive, follow orders without question, and do what is necessary in war even if it means their own lives," she said.

Vladimir gave her a sad smile. "That was tried before and it didn't work. A madman tried to create a pure race and for a short time they were able to conquer the world but it couldn't last. All human beings want to be free," he said.

"I cannot understand. I am compelled to work, to build, to explore, and to invent without end. I cannot wait, or engage in leisure, or be still. How can people be so lazy? How can they not do something as simple as regulate their reproduction?" she ranted.

"I have no desire for money, fame, or even physical intimacy like you humans do. When my crew died I felt nothing. If given the order to terraform a planet that would kill the existing species I would do it without remorse. If there was a defective Kryptonian infant I would discard it without a second thought. Since coming here I have been made to believe that my thoughts and feelings are strange and immoral," she said.

"You will find many within the KGB that feel the same way you do. It is best that you at least give the appearance that you have empathy," Vladimir advised.

Kara approached Vladimir. "Give me what I want and you will have my gratitude."

* * *

><p>Abin Sur and Sinestro shot down towards Earth taking different paths to search for Kara. Abin Sur headed down towards his ship finding it in a lab in the Ural Mountains. He cautiously entered lab and found a blond woman working on his ship. He turned around startling her. "You are not the Kryptonian," he realized.<p>

Two beams sliced through Abin Sur's chest sending him to his knees. "Leave," Kara ordered the double and approached the alien.

He turned to use his ring and fired on her. The green energy deflected off her suit. Abin Sur realized with dismay that she was wearing a black and yellow gi with her family crest symbol on her chest. Kara immediately took hold of his arm and took off the ring. As he powered down Kara smacked him to the ground.

"You are helpless without your ring Guardian," Kara said. "Tell me why a Guardian would build a spaceship."

Abin Sur said nothing. "I'll ask again," she said picking him up by his neck.

"There is a prophecy that one day the ring would fail me and as a precaution I built this ship," he gasped.

Kara dropped him satisfied. "So, you do feel fear," Kara said.

"It is not the absence of fear but the overcoming of fear that is the power of will," he said.

* * *

><p>Sinestro dropped down in the Ukraine. "If I cannot find her I will bring her to me," he said to himself. He dispatched the security and then went inside the nuclear plant. Inside he found a scientist monitoring the computer. Sinestro injected the man before he realized what had happened. "What is this?" the man asked startled.<p>

"Oh, you'll see soon enough," Sinestro smiled.

The man start convulsing and his skin darkened. Sinestro watched as the man started transforming into a terrible monster.

* * *

><p>"What is it that the Guardians want from me?" Kara asked.<p>

"They want to make sure you will not interfere with the human race. With your powers you could destroy the planet," Abin Sur said.

"I can lead this planet to create a superior race," Kara said.

"It is the philosophy of the Guardians to allow every race to follow its own destiny," Abin Sur said. "I was the Guardian of Earth for hundreds of years, and I watched the wars between nations. I saw primitive fission bombs used against human cities. Yet I did not interfere. I did not show favoritism to any of the worlds in my sector. My life has been dedicated to keeping one alien species from dictating to another," he said.

"If I decide not to interfere with this world will you allow me to live here in peace," Kara asked.

Abin Sur nodded. "You have my word as a Guardian," he said.

Vladimir entered the room and saw the alien on the floor. "There's been an attack at one of our nuclear plants in Ukraine," he told her.

Kara glared at Abin Sur. "It must be the other one," she said to Vladimir.

"The ring did not choose you but it will give you power," Abin Sur said to her.

Kara placed the ring on her finger. A dozen men entered the room and pointed their rifles at the alien. Kara went outside the facility and flew straight for Ukraine.

* * *

><p>Sinestro floated over the nuclear plant as it was about to explode. Suddenly a green flash hit him. Kara punched him to the face and then rattled his body with punches to the midsection. Sinestro blasted Kara but it simply deflected off her yellow suit. "You've learn our weakness," Sinestro realized.<p>

Kara pointed the ring at Sinestro and placed him in chains warped around his body. Sinestro struggled with the chains but couldn't get free. "Can you comprehend my will Guardian?" Kara asked.

"I do not fear you," Sinestro spat.

Kara tightened her grip on him. "There is something more powerful than either fear or will," Kara told him.

"What could that be?" Sinestro asked.

"Rage," Kara answered. She tightened the chains breaking Sinestro's bones. Kara then released Sinestro allowing him to fall to the Earth with a thud.

Kara then turned her attention to the nuclear plant.

Inside, a purple monster with huge jaws rampaged through the facility killing any scientist or worker it could find. Kara broke through the ceiling and saw the monster. The monster immediately went after her. Kara punched it to the jaw breaking some teeth, but it held onto her. Kara immediately felt her powers draining from her. The monster became stronger punching Kara across the room with super strength.

Kara tried a different approach and used her ring. She wrapped the monster up in ropes to contain him. The monster simply absorbed the energy becoming stronger. The monster then destroyed the room with laser fire. Kara dodged his fire and watched as he fed on the electrical lines in the plant. A weakened Kara got back to her feet and assessed the situation. Parasite was busy searching for any kind of power source. Kara saw dead bodies everywhere that had their life force drained away. Suddenly the plant exploded as the core overheated. Super-hot steam went through the facility and then rushed out. Kara felt the intense steam and felt it sting her skin. Parasite screeched from the explosion but was otherwise alive.

Kara flew at Parasite punching the beast as hard as she could and then took him deeper into the plant. The beast struggled against her biting at her. Kara threw Parasite down into the corium lava where it was killed instantly by the extreme heat. Confirming the creature was dead, Kara escaped the plant as continued explosions threw debris into the air. In the distance, Kara saw fire trucks moving towards the plant. They were all dead men if they came near the plant. Kara knew that she was not to reveal herself to the general Soviet population. She departed from the plant.

* * *

><p>Sinestro crawled across the land struggling to get to his feet. Kara walked up to him and embraced him tightly. "Feel it," she said to him.<p>

Sinestro felt the radiation on his body and tried to use his ring to shield himself from it. Kara released Sinestro and then took off the green ring. It flew away to rejoin its master. "Kill me," Sinestro gasped.

"You fear an agonizing death from radiation poisoning?" Kara guessed.

"No, the Guardians will be able to read my thoughts. They will know what happened here. Kill me here," he asked.

Kara saw Sinestro trying to form a blade from his ring to cut himself, but it wouldn't stay stable. "If I kill you the Guardians will come to imprison me," Kara said.

"Please," Sinestro begged.

Kara took hold of Sinestro's broken body and unexpectedly kissed him on the lips. Sinestro stared at her in surprise and then felt his mind weaken. "Go home," Kara told him.

A confused Sinestro activated his ring and floated away. Abin Sur's ship raced away from Earth and then collected the weak Sinestro. "My friend, what happened?" Abin Sur asked.

"I don't remember," Sinestro said weakly.

"Your radiation levels are extremely high. I will take you back," Abin Sur said.

* * *

><p>Kara went back to her underfunded lab and destroyed her terraforming machine. Her lab lost funding all together and eventually the Soviet Union dissolved. The capitalist nations of the world had won and much of the world celebrated the liberation of hundreds of millions of people. Kara watched it all with confusion.<p>

Vladimir came to visit her after she was reassigned by the new Russian Federation government. "I am running for deputy mayor of Moscow. I was wondering if you would be interested in helping me," he asked.

"You can do better than that," she said softly.

"We all must start somewhere," he smiled.

"I understand you are married now and that you have acquired religion," Kara noted.

"It's a new age now. It looks good," he said embarrassed.

Kara looked up at the sky realizing she would never find home again that she had left behind 20,000 years ago. She was alone on this planet and a prisoner of the Guardians to do nothing to disrupt the established order. Her genetic programming to be the best was to be denied. Instead she would do nothing but live day by day. Still, human beings had the potential to be powerful rulers that could compel the world to shift according to their design.

She turned to Vladimir. "When do we begin?"


End file.
